The Next Step
by pandasorority
Summary: Karkat has been living in John's household for some time now, and John's ready to take it to the next step.


Dinner was approaching and John could barely contain his excitement. Living with Karkat was an entirely new and interesting, albeit difficult, experience, but John looked forward to every single day. Although, it was the evening that really got him excited. Karkat himself is a very weird creature. Not even meaning that he's a troll, but his personality is something that you have to grow used to. You have to learn his moods. John did just that, so the arguing and explosive mood swings has turned WAY down since the start of their... relationship, you could call it. The troll's body language told when he was okay with doing something or not, the way he would hint things when he wanted John to do something. It was all a learning experience.

They picked up their routines. John's day started with a shower, it would then lead into breakfast, then some gaming, lunch, surfing the internet or a movie, and then Karkat would finally wake up. Karkat's routine started with him waking up in the late afternoon, grabbing something to shove down his throat, laying on the couch for another hour until he felt that he was ready to start his day, hopping straight onto his laptop before even attempting to say hi to the human he shared residence with, and then leaving to make dinner. The rest of the evening would be filled with their chatter until the real fun came. John's favorite part.

Sometimes the Heir would help in making the meal, sometimes he made it himself. Cooking wasn't actually that bad of a thing. To an outsider's eye, the conversation at the table might have been violent and unpleasant, but to John it was just the way that they talked to one another. It was how they flirt. Half of the time, Karkat was red in the face for the entire meal. After they finished, John would pick up their plates to put in the sink, Karkat would sit back, and then the room would be filled with silence. Until Karkat decided that the silent time was over.

The troll slid his chair back from the table, the sound of scraping could be heard from the tile, and approached John, giving him a small peck on the lips. The human grinned, sliding back down onto his chair and taking the troll with him, getting him to sit on his lap. This moment in itself took John nearly a month to get Karkat to do. Their usual kissing after dinner started after a week. Karkat had to start it, of course. When John tried to initiate it the other male got mad and left, locking himself in his room for the rest of the night. First it started with a few kisses, then some making out, figuring out what each other were comfortable with. John never knew how Karkat would react, so he either had to be cautious or jump right in and see if he got a positive reaction. Sitting on his lap took a lot of coaxing and building up the troll's self-esteem. Yes, the Knight was on the chunky side, and he kept telling John that he was going to squish him with his fat ass. Getting Karkat to sit on his lap wasn't even the hard part. It was getting him to allow John to wrap his arms around him and kiss him while he was there. The Heir loved the way it felt when he wrapped his arms around the troll's middle. It wasn't bone like when he wrapped his arms around someone skinny. His stomach gave way and it felt soft and squishy. It was perfect. The kissing had to start with kissing his cheek and getting closer to his mouth until Karkat allowed pecks.

John placed his hand on one of Karkat's thighs (another hard thing to do) and had his other arm wrapped around the small troll, enjoying those grey arms wrapped around his neck and their lips gently sliding against each other. One extremely warm, rough hand cupped John's face, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the other male's cheekbone. A soft purr rumbled from the mutantblood's chest, reverberating through him and making John's lips tingle. Purring always had a very positive affect on John. Specifically on his dick. The human broke the kiss for air, panting softly as he looked into Karkat's red-rimmed eyes. Tonight could possibly be the night they move a step further.

* * *

Laying in bed, pink hands slid up Karkat's shirt, feeling the tough, thick skin underneath. Trolls felt so different from humans. Of course he was informed of the anatomical difference when it came to... reproductive parts. Especially since Karkat actually woke up early enough one time to walk in on John in the shower and find out first-hand how different they were.

Tongues now tangled, Karkat moaned into the kiss, the sound quickly finding its way right to John's groin. His fingers found their way to the scars on the troll's side from his legs coming off during pupation or something. Didn't much pay attention to that conversation. It was the first time he ever got to feel it. The Knight pulled away for air and the human took the opportunity to trail wet kisses down the other's jaw and neck. He couldn't resist; the blue eyed male bit into the sensitive flesh, kissing the bite before immediately moving up to suck on Karkat's ear lobe. The one part he forgot in all of this was waiting to see how Karkat reacted. The gasps and moans from the figure on top of him was a positive sign, as well as the shudder when his ears were being teased, but in a panic Karkat sat up-on John's erection of all things-staring down at the human with wider eyes than normal.

The mutant was beautiful. His hair mussed, face flushed, chest rise and falling rapidly, the hickey on his neck... John had been waiting so long to see this. He tried to pull the troll back down, but the other pulled away, crawling off the bed and fixing his appearance, hustling towards the door.

"Can't you just stay and sleep with me?"

"No." His hand was on the knob.

"Can we watch a movie together?"

"No. I'm tired for today." And he slipped away, shutting the door behind him.

That cock-teasing son of a bitch. John had to spend another night with his hand down his shorts, finishing the job that Karkat wouldn't complete. He cleaned up after, turned over in his bed, and whispered "Tomorrow."


End file.
